christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Watertown, Massachusetts
|motto = '' In pace condita '' (Latin "Founded in peace") |image_skyline = Main Street Watertown MA 2.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Watertown's Main Street |image_seal = |image_flag = |image_map = Watertown_ma_highlight.png |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location in Middlesex County in Massachusetts |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Massachusetts |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Middlesex |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1630 |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date2 = 1630 |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |government_type = Council-manager |leader_title = City Manager |leader_name = Michael J. Driscoll |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 10.8 |area_total_sq_mi = 4.2 |area_land_km2 = 10.6 |area_land_sq_mi = 4.1 |area_water_km2 = 0.1 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 |population_as_of = 2010 |settlement_type = City |population_total = 31,915 |population_density_km2 = 3,068.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 7,932.0 |elevation_m = 11 |elevation_ft = 36 |timezone = Eastern |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates = |website = http://www.ci.watertown.ma.us/ |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 02472 |area_code = 617 / 857 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-73440 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0612401 |footnotes = }} Watertown is a city in Middlesex County, Massachusetts, United States. It is part of the greater Boston area. The population was 31,915 at the 2010 census. Watertown is one of fourteen Massachusetts municipalities that have been granted city forms of government but kept the name town. History The area of Watertown was inhabited for thousands of years before the arrival of settlers from England. The tribes of the Pequossette and the Nonantum, had settlements on what is now called the Charles River.City of Watertown official website, "History and Tourism" The Pequossette built a fishing weir to trap herring. This was at the site of the current Watertown Dam. Every year the alewife and blueback herring swim upstream from their adult home in the sea. this is to spawn in the fresh water where they came from.Watertown Tab "Zubrowski: The herring run through Watertown from Mother’s Day to Father’s Day" (June 10, 2009) The first settlement of Watertown was at the Saltonstall Plantation in 1630. This was one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay settlements. It was begun by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and the Rev. George Phillips. It was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents.Alexander Young, . Chronicles of the First Planters of the Colony of Massachusetts Bay, 1623-1636 (Boston; Charles C. Little and James Brown, 1846) pp. 313-14 The first buildings were on land that is now in the city of Cambridge. It was known as Gerry's Landing. For its first quarter century Watertown ranked next to Boston in population and area. Since then its city limits have been greatly reduced. The Stanley Brothers built the first of their steam-powered cars, called Stanley Steamers, in Watertown in 1897.Charles W. Carey, American Inventors, Entrepreneurs, and Business Visionaries (New York : Infobase Pub., 2002), p. 328 References Other websites * Watertown official website * Armenian Library and Museum of America * Watertown Community Foundation Category:Cities in Massachusetts Category:1630 establishments in Massachusetts